


I Won't Break

by epicmusic42



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Consentacles, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Petplay, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Trans Female Character, Unsafe Sex Between Immortals, canon typical exhibitionism, dom Aurora, erotic asphyxiation, except Nastya's not playing, fleshrora, human!Aurora, murderplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: Nearly three months after suddenly finding herself in a human body, Aurora is quite fed up with Nastya's incessant worrying. Given that demonstrating her immortality didn't exactly help, she'll just have to remind Nastya which of them is in charge.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	I Won't Break

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- choking and suffocation  
> \- cable fucking  
> \- blood mention  
> \- heavy dom/sub  
> \- petplay, implied to not be play on Nastya's part
> 
> Nastya is trans. Words used to describe her body include clit and hole.
> 
> Unless otherwise stated, all conversation between Nastya and Aurora is in Cyberian.  
> Italics indicate nonverbal communication. Most of this is subvocalizations that Aurora and Nastya's cybernetics make audible, but some is also basically texting.

Aurora had been human for nearly two months by the time Nastya stopped panicking over so much as a paper cut.

Not that Aurora blamed her. She had really only been able to avoid panicking herself because she had been focused on calming Nastya down.

Still, two months was a bit much. Raphaella had put her through her paces as soon as Brian confirmed that it was safe to, and the results had been that she was perfectly capable of holding her own. There was no reason for Nastya to keep treating her like she was made of glass.

By the two month mark they _had_ been able to determine that this was permanent though. Which had Raph drawing up plans and dragging Jonny, and Brian, and Aurora herself into the lab to go over them.

Aurora was more than a little relieved that they were able to figure things out and get her a datajack that let her continue controlling herself. The ship. Her ship.

It was complicated.

However, despite her going through with the surgery to install her mechanism without any issue, Nastya was still hovering more often than not and worrying herself into an absolute mess.

Even Aurora proving her own immortality by shooting herself hadn't helped!

It'd actually made it worse if anything.

Nastya had spent the following week hovering and fussing over her constantly. Wherever Aurora went, whatever Aurora did, she was there. Nastya was constantly checking that she was okay, and comfortable, and safe, and-

The point was that after more than three months of being human, it was starting to get annoying.

Of course, it hadn't all been worry and stress. They had a healthy relationship and an active sex life, so of course once they'd had a bit of time to calm down from Aurora randomly being shunted into a human body they'd experimented.

There was a lot that Aurora had never been able to do before - at least not without borrowing Ivy or Brian's bodies. She hadn't gotten to kiss her girlfriend. She hadn't gotten to taste her. She hadn't gotten to experience Nastya writhing under her.

She hadn't gotten to enjoy Nastya's mouth against her. She hadn't gotten to enjoy Nastya's tongue in her. She hadn't gotten to enjoy Nastya panting desperately as she tried to keep up.

Aurora couldn't say she particularly enjoyed giving oral - she would prefer to occupy her mouth by kissing her girlfriend or telling her how good she was. She did find receiving oral to be quite enjoyable though.

Feeling Nastya's shuddering breaths against her cunt, the slick slide of her girlfriend's tongue in and against her, interrupting Nastya as she forced desperate and needy noises out of her. Well, it worked out rather well that Nastya was more than a little enthusiastic about eating her out, but would generally prefer Aurora praise her than play with her clit.

It was considerably easier to control her cables and wires when she didn’t have her face between her girlfriends legs for that matter.

While her datajack did return control of her cables and her ship as a whole to her, actually using her cables had taken a bit of practicing to master. When they had been the only arms she had, when her mind had been synonymous with the expansive servers she still wasn’t quite comfortable letting any of her crew near, it had simply been a matter of knowing what she wanted to do. Now that she had organic body, she had to make a conscious effort to decide _which_ arms she was moving and _how_ she was moving them and -

Well, the point is that she had to spend a couple weeks practicing before she could truly consider her cables and wires back under her control. It took another week before she had perfected her control enough to risk using them on her love.

So, after not quite three months of being human - for a definition of the word, at least - Aurora was quite fed up with Nastya’s fussing, confident in her own immortality, and in full control of herself once more. Given these facts, it was simply logical that she put her girlfriend back in her place.

A word to Ashes confirmed that they would make sure Jonny remained occupied for the rest of the day and wouldn’t risk going to look for his sister. A message to Ivy, and then one to Brian, ensured that the crew as a whole was aware that she was claiming Nastya’s time and none of them would attempt to request it until morning.

While Aurora might technically be able to repair her ship herself now, she still lacked much of the engineering knowledge that would require. Something which did work out nicely for her since a simple thought, to allow a particular fusebox to short circuit, had Nastya disappearing into the vent before Aurora had even finished making her own arrangements.

Once her arrangements are all completed, simple snacks and drinks ready in the engine room for once she was done reminding Nastya who was in charge, soft clothing for the both of them in the bathroom, exoskeleton fitted and ready for her to put on once they were ready to return to her engine room, Aurora made her way into the vents.

Plucking her girlfriend from the wall of the vent while she worked was as simple as it had always been. With the addition of proper hands, it was even easier than normal to strip off her coat and unbutton her shirt.

Even if she were so inclined, Nastya has never had any hope of escaping her grasp so it’s ridiculously easy to maneuver her onto her back with her arms stretched above her head.

“Aurora?”

She’s barely even touched her and already she can see Nastya’s eyes going just a touch hazy in that way she’s long since learned to recognize. She spares the briefest thought to wonder if Nastya’s most recent hovering wasn’t more an attempt to ask that Aurora convince her mind that she was safe than truthful hovering, before dismissing the thought. She could ask at a later point.

“Hush, _Любимая моя (Lyubimaya moya)._ 1 I have better uses for that mouth of yours than talking.”

It barely took Aurora a thought to bring a frayed and worn cable chosen specifically with this in mind to her girlfriend’s lips. She had to turn down the voltage to ensure it would only tease Nastya rather than outright kill her, so it wasn’t crackling with electricity until Aurora pressed it into her mouth.

Nastya immediately moaned, her eyes fluttering as the power in the cable quickly built up between her saliva and mechanism. She arched as her mouth fell open, willingly taking whatever Aurora saw fit to grant her even if that meant gagging on her cable.

Aurora hummed softly, taking a moment to just appreciate the sight of her beautiful girlfriend spread out and gagging on her for a moment. Changing how her mind interpreted the data she was receiving from the cable to come from her clit rather than her fingertips was simple enough to do while she undressed herself.

The sensations the cable could send her with how low she had the power were barely noticeable compared to the ones she received from her flesh body. They were still extremely pleasing though - particularly when her beautiful pet was moaning around her cable and thrashing against her hold.

By the time she finished undressing herself, Nastya was starting to mewl and thrust her hips up as much as she was allowed. She looked so pretty, all but begging Aurora for more.

Aurora decided to be gracious and grant the silent request. She quickly pulled Nastya’s shirt to the side before undoing her bra and pushing it out of the way. She gently cupped Nastya’s breasts for a moment. She waited for Nastya’s pointless attempt to push her chest into her hands before she began to massage them.

Getting to play with her girlfriend’s breasts herself instead of having to direct Nastya to tease herself would never get old. Nastya’s might barely be large enough for her to hold, but they were more than sensitive enough to have her arching into Aurora’s hold and whining even before Aurora used her nails.

Aurora leaned down to suck one dusky nipple into her mouth as she started rolling the other between her fingers. She gently pet down Nastya’s side as she enjoyed her.

Nastya continued to try and thrash against Aurora’s hold, panting and moaning around the cable fucking her throat.

Aurora cautiously upped the voltage traveling through the cable until Nastya's muscles seized from it. She bit down hard on Nastya's nipple as soon as she started to seize, relishing the muffled scream her girlfriend let out.

Aurora continued letting her hands and mouth wander over Nastya's shaking body, sucking silvery marks and scratching greyish welts onto her breasts. The entire time Nastya made such beautiful, desperate sounds for her.

As Nastya's thrashing grew weaker, Aurora slid a hand down and into her pants. They may be too far from the engine room to risk stripping her completely, but that didn't mean Aurora couldn't play with her clit.

Nastya keened and weakly tried to thrust her hips into Aurora's hand.

Absently, Aurora noted that she needed to block out some time to drag her down to the engine room and get her completely bared again soon. She hadn't gotten to drink in how beautiful her girlfriend looked in too long - and it had been too long. In Aurora's rather biassed opinion, anything more than eighteen hours was entirely too long to go without appreciating her girlfriend's beauty. Which meant that it had far, _far_ too long since she had, considering it had been nearly forty-eight.

* * *

By the time Aurora decided she wanted more, she'd worked Nastya right to the edge several times. Nastya wasn't even thrashing by that point, just weakly trying to get closer to Aurora.

Aurora gently pulled back. For all the advances Raphaella had made, she still couldn't give Aurora the full breadth of sensation she'd previously received from her cables back without causing a great deal of pain. Though it wasn't as if having to take her pleasure using her flesh was any sort of hardship.

Besides, her entire point in this endeavor was to show Nastya just how little there was to worry for her over.

So, she gently pulled the bared cable out of Nastya's no doubt wrecked throat. She pulled away the other cables she had been teasing Nastya with as well, denying her any of the currents that would drive her to the tipping point.

Aurora leaned down and kissed Nastya, licking into her mouth and setting about confirming that she was still able to eat her out. She thanked the gods that whatever had forced her into a humanoid body had also seen fit to make her Cyberian so she didn't have to worry about the mercury welling in her girlfriend's mouth from the shallow cuts the cable had left or from biting her lip open, for that matter.

When she pulled back, silver dripping from her mouth, Aurora wasted no time swinging a leg over her girlfriend's prone body. She was careful as she positioned her cunt over Nastya's mouth even if she didn't show it.

"Colour?"

Nastya rasped, "green," before Aurora lowered herself completely.

The gentleness with which she pulled the elastic from her girlfriend's hair was at odds with how harshly she ground down, heedless of Nastya's lack of response. Aurora tangled her hand in Nastya's hair and pulled until she started whining into her cunt.

"I suggest you get to work, my engineer," she purred, her voice low and dark and full with the promise of just how badly she'd wreck Nastya if she didn't obey. "You have a lot of work to do and I'm not inclined to be patient today."

Nastya shuddered and moaned softly as she began to lick into Aurora. Her nose bumped against Aurora's clit as she leaned up to try and pressed more of her tongue into her. Her breath stuttered and caught as she tried to keep up with the quick rolls of Aurora's hips.

Aurora might have been worried about Nastya acting up in an attempt to get herself punished, but at the end of the day Nastya was a good girl and a good pet, desperate to please her Mistress. The most she'd actually try was nipping Aurora's thighs and even then she'd ask to be punished as soon as Aurora moved.

Aurora might punish her regardless of her behavior. It had been a while since they had played more roughly and she was rather curious what it would feel like to make Nastya cry using her hands.

Nastya whimpered into her cunt as she started to trace along Nastya’s breasts with her cables again. She’d barely even touched her and already she was desperate for more.

Aurora ground down roughly, chasing her orgasm with little regard for her girlfriend’s comfort. Though, to be fair, Nastya _was_ blatantly enjoying herself.

Her engineer was being about as noisy as she ever got and writhing in her hold and trying to thrust against the empty air as though that would let her get off. Nastya sounded so pretty under her, and felt even better.

Her tongue was the perfect amount of slick to press into Aurora with ease, her lips just chapped enough to drag slightly on Aurora’s slit as she worked her hips over her face. Her breath was hot and stuttered so perfectly. Her whines and cries had her vibrating around Aurora’s clit so perfectly.

“I’m going to come, _Любимая моя (Lyubimaya moya)._ 1 I’m going to come all over your pretty face, and then you’re going to make me come again. A- and if you’re ver-” Fuck she was close. “very good, then I’ll only use your face to get off one more time before I take you back to my engine room-”

Aurora cut herself off with a loud cry as Nastya somehow managed to get her tongue deep enough to start fucking it right against Aurora’s sweet spot.

She didn’t bother trying to continue what she was saying. Not when she was so close. Instead she just bore down harder on Nastya, one hand grabbing at her own cable while the other pulled Nastya’s hair like she could actually get her any closer.

It took her maybe another minute to come on Nastya’s tongue.

* * *

The lights in the kitchen flickered.

Jonny looked up from the bowl of dough he was mixing with a frown. "Should we be worried about that? Nastya would have said something if she was planning to mess with the lights today, right?"

Brian paused and looked over at Ashes.

"...Ashes? Why was it that you wanted us to make dumplings today again?"

They didn't answer.

Jonny looked between them and Brian before groaning.

"Please. Please. _Please._ Tell me that the datajack doesn't mean Aurora still screws up the ship when she's," his nose wrinkled, "fucking Nastya."

Brian didn't answer.

* * *

Aurora shook as she came down from her orgasm. Nastya was still whining against her cunt even if she wasn't fucking her with her tongue anymore. She let go of her hair.

"Good girl," she murmured, leaning against the cables she directed to support herself. "You're doing such a lovely job eating me out. Making me feel so good, _-ah_. Love you so much."

She kept going, praising every bit of her beautiful, wonderful, ‘as close to perfect as a real person could get’ girlfriend. She got up just long enough to turn around so she could start playing with Nastya's breasts again before she pressed down firmly. She gently looped a cable around Nastya’s neck before pulling it taunt so that Nastya’s ability to breathe was restricted.

She pinched and twisted Nastya’s nipples sharply, humming in appreciation at the sharp cries Nastya made in response. She raked her nails up Nastya’s sides until flecks of silver decorated the raised lines.

Aurora wasn't quite sensitive enough to come a second time within a few minutes, so by the time she started to get close again Nastya's motions were starting to weaken.

For a moment, Aurora entertained the thought of pulling off so Nastya could breath, just long enough to keep her alive. She quickly dismissed the thought though. The point of this (besides simply a desire to enjoy her girlfriend's mouth) was to get it through Nastya's head that she wasn't going to lose Aurora.

So Aurora reached back and tangled a hand in Nastya's hair again, squeezing her legs tightly around her head. She pressed down harder so that Nastya's only source of air was her cunt.

Nastya struggled weakly for a little longer before her body started to go limp.

Aurora pressed down harder, both making up for Nastya's lack of attention and ensuring that her air was cut off a little longer. She could feel Nastya’s body instinctively trying to struggle against the iron-clad hold of her cables.

The weak motions even as Nastya desperately worked her tongue in her cunt, were enough to push Aurora over the edge a second time. As she came, the forgotten cable tightened on Nastya’s neck.

* * *

Aurora slumped against her cables as she came down from her peak. Her entire body was just a bit sore and she desperately needed a drink.

The longer she was human, the more impressed she was with Nastya's stamina.

It took a moment before she was able to get her body to cooperate enough for her to slide off of Nastya. She had to actually use her cables to readjust so that she was curled against Nastya's side.

She gently loosened the cable around Nastya's neck and slid a hand down her pants to play with her clit while she waited for Nastya to come back to her.

It took a bit, she'd obviously needed the release, but Nastya did stir after a few minutes.

Her brow furrowed and she started rocking her hips into Aurora's hand as she made softly whimpering noises. Her eyes fluttered and her arms twitched as she presumably tried to escape before she realized where she was.

Aurora waited until Nastya opened her eyes to kiss her.

"Welcome back, my love."

Nastya moaned softly in reply.

She gently started working Nastya's clit, letting her fingers slide back to caress her hole occasionally.

"How're you doing, love?"

_"G-good. Love you."_

Aurora chuckled. "I love you too, Nastya. You want to keep going or do you want to be done after I get you off?"

“Mmm. _More? Think I can handle it. It’s been...I’ve been on edge for a while though.”_

She leaned in to kiss Nastya. She gently traced Nastya’s cheek with a cable while sliding her hand from her clit to between her legs and began teasing at her hole.

Nastya whined.

“How about we go back to our room and take a bath? You can decide how much more you want after.”

After a moment of no response, Aurora pulled her hand out of Nastya’s pants and shifted to look at her properly.

“Nastya? Love?”

There was another pause before Aurora received her answer.

_“Our room?”_

Oh.

Aurora hadn't realized she’d called it that.

It wasn’t _wrong._ She just...hadn’t ever admitted it. She’d always been careful to make a point to call it _her_ engine rooms, _her_ halls and vents and servers. Even after millennia of Nastya worrying and never pushing and always asking permission, a part of her had still been terrified to let her have any claims to such precious places.

Nastya looked nervous. She was staring at Aurora’s chest instead of her face. She had been avoiding Aurora’s eyes a lot more since she’d become human than she used to but she’d at least normally looked at Aurora’s face. She was fidgeting as much as she could with Aurora's cables still holding her tightly.

Aurora flushed.

“I mean…. They _are_ your rooms as much as mine. ...I guess it’s just easier to process when I’m actually sharing them with you.”

She...wasn’t going to tell Nastya that she’d been calling them her rooms and not Nastya’s because she didn’t really trust her. She wasn’t going to hurt her like that.

_“...or you just can finally stop fearing I’ll turn on you.”_

“Nastya…”

_“It’s okay. I… It did hurt a little bit. That you couldn’t trust me enough to call them our rooms once you reclaimed yourself? I’ve had more than enough time to recognize that it frustrates you more than it upsets me. And that it’s not that you don’t trust me, it’s that you can’t stop fearing that I’ll just turn around and start isolating you and making you nothing again someday. ...I’d rather you hurt me by making a point of what’s yours than force yourself to take risks you don’t want to.”_

Aurora had to blink back tears. Of course, Nastya would not only understand why she never called them their rooms but want her to call them whatever made her most comfortable regardless of how it might hurt her.

Fuck she loved this woman.

She pulled Nastya into another kiss.

 _“Besides,”_ Nastya sent her, _“I’m yours. You put me near the engine because you said you were going to keep your engineer where you could reach her easily. Most of the time you refer to them as your rooms, you call me your engineer too. It never hurts to be reminded that I’m yours.”_

She grinned into the kiss, pulling back enough to nip at Nastya’s lips before pressing her closer to her.

_“So what? You like when I call them my rooms and say I keep my engineer in them?”_

_“Maybe. Why don’t you take your engineer back to your rooms and find out?”_

Aurora had to pull back to laugh. “Brat. Let me get dressed and we’ll go back to our rooms. I want to get those clothes off you.”

Nastya giggled and struggled lightly against the cables holding her down while Aurora pulled her skirt and blouse back on.

Aurora picked up Nastya’s coat as she crossed back over to start fixing her shirt, absently pulling her upright as she did so.

“I’ll need a moment to get the exo-suit on, but I can carry you back to our rooms. Do you want me to or would you rather walk?”

Nastya bit her lip. _“Can I lean on you?”_

“Of course, love. As long as you can stand, I can support you.”

_“...Can I walk with you to the suit then? I don’t think I can walk back to your engine rooms even with your help, but I don’t want you to leave.”_

She leaned up slightly so she could kiss Nastya.

“We can do that. Can you stand if I let you go right now?”

Nastya nodded.

Aurora carefully uncoiled her cables and wires from around Nastya, stepping closer so that Nastya could lean against her as she adjusted to not being restrained.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>   1. _Любимая моя (Lyubimaya moya)_ -> Russian, directly translated as "my darling" or "my one and only sweetheart"
> 

> 
> There might be a second part to this. I have thots, but also _so many_ WIPs. so. we shall see.
> 
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


End file.
